Secret Admirer
by CrazyKittyXIV
Summary: Roxas has suddenly started having perverted love notes and pretty flowers in his locker. He has a secret admirer. Who can it be? The emo who stares at him in English class, the hottie in the guitar club, or one of his best friends? Which means his admirer is a dude. Let's find out who it is. (Zemyx, Akuroku, and Soriku) Mild fluffiness, innuendos galore, and some smut :) Mew Mew
1. Tiger Lily and Abs

SECRET ADMIRER

As the blondie walked down a hall inside of KH High School he listened to the chatter going on around him. There was talk of who's dating who, apparently the new IT couple was Olette and Hayner and the hottest song out was "Passion". _Let's see if there's anything in my locker today…. _Roxas thought to himself. Recently he had been getting notes from a secret someone and a flower. As he approached his locker and opened it his breath hitched a bit as he saw a blue piece of paper folded into a star with a red tiger lily attached to it. _Well I guess I was right again. I wonder what this note says. _Just as Roxas was about to unravel the cleverly folded note an extremely tall and annoying body slammed into the locker next to him.

"What's up Roxy? Another note, I wonder what this one says. I bet it's perverted again," acknowledged the fiery red head with tattoos on his face also known as Axel. This obscenely irritating person was Roxas' friend, of course.

Roxas looked up to see Axel smirking down at him and responded, "How many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me Roxy. It's irritating and you know it is." He gave his best friend pout and stuck his tongue out at him. "And yes it is another note. I was just opening it when you decided to slam and dent the locker next to me."

Roxas tried to open the note and was unsuccessful due to the extreme origami-ness of the star. "Here let me do it," insisted Axel as he took the five-point star out of Roxas's hands. Axel tugged on a small corner and the entire paper unraveled. "Do you want to read it or shall I?" Axel asked the short blonde.

"Give it here," stated Roxas, " It says 'I mAy not Be goOd at sHowIng afFEction, bUt hOnesTly You gAve me aN eREctiOn. – YOur SECret AdmIRer'" I looked the same as all the rest, kinda like a stalker with magazine letters cut out to spell a message. Roxas looked at the note with extreme shock and horror on his face. Attached to the note was a picture of someone's abs. Mostly the admirer's. The first time he got the Golden Gate Bridge. And the last time a picture came it was of a pair of neon green Chucks. _Either my admirer is clinically insane or is totally in love with me and gay, _Roxas thought as a slow blush crept up his cheeks.

"Oh my god Roxy, your admirer is a dude. And he has a good choice in flowers. Also a great body, I mean yummy," exclaimed Axel as he licked his lips at the photo. He thought that the note was extremely funny even though it was really, really perverted.

"He's not that good looking. Who wants an awesome body if it's connected to a perverted attitude. And who knows, maybe he has a butter face," stated Roxas. Roxas had a slight blush rushing up his cheeks at the sight of the abs. _Hmmm maybe it is a bit sexy. Honestly though I'd never admit it I could just lick those abs, _Roxas thought as he stared at the picture. "All though those abs look slightly familiar. Maybe I've meet the person before."

Axel gave his friend a weird look before murmured, "Well that's a nice way of putting it Roxy…." He trailed off and looked down at the floor. "Come on we are going to be late for Chemistry and we both know how Professor Vexen freaks out when his two "favorite" students are not there." In chemistry class Roxas constantly whined that Axel would almost light his hair on fire and Axel always started a fire or blew something up even if they were just taking notes or watching a video for the day.

Roxas picked up his books and put the new note in his backpack. He gave Axel a reassuring smile and decided on a whim to give his best friend a hug. Then again he only reached his shoulder so it was more like him just wrapping his arms around Axel's waist. But the affection was still there. Axel was shocked at first and it felt like such a nice gesture to have this warmth surround him like a fire. Axel reached down and patted Roxas on the head. They walked together to chemistry and joined Sora and Riku at their lab table.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Riku asked.

As he sat down Axel responded, "Oh nothing. Roxy here just got another note from his secret admirer. This time it came with a tiger lily and a picture of some yummy abs. Apparently his admirer is a boy."

"Oh yummy abs. Can I see?" asked Riku. "Ow! Why did you hit me Sora?"

"Because you're my boyfriend you shouldn't want to see other guy's bodies. Only mine."

"Well I'm sorry baby. I didn't think it would bug you that much."

"Of course it bugs me." Sora began to pout until Riku got up and gave grabbed him around the waist and gave him a kiss on the head. He leaned down and whispered into his ear, "I'm sorry it won't happen again."

Axel looked over at Roxas and rolled his eyes. "Listen, as much as I like this lovey-dovey stuff but Sora's my brother so it's a bit weird. Anyway do you guys want to know what the note said or should we leave and let you two make up?" inquired Roxas.

"Oh I wanna know what the new note says. Tell me," whined Sora. He was still pouting from Riku's comment but it was more of a playful pout than anything else.

Axel took the paper out of Roxas's hands and set his arm on the others shoulder so he could recline. "It says 'I mAy not Be goOd at sHowIng afFEction, bUt hOnesTly You gAve me aN eREctiOn. – YOur SECret AdmIRer'. Apparently his admirer was a boy," Axel smirked as he watched Riku and Sora's eyes grow wider.

"Oh my god, I can't believe your secret admirer is a dude. That's so cool. If you end up with him you guys can totally double with us!" Sora declared. He looked at all three of them with hopeful eyes. Yet he found that all the pairs minus Riku's were looking back at him with annoyed and slightly shocked glares. Roxas's especially looked mad.

_If looks could kill Sora be dead right now,_ thought Riku. Sora was going to say more and repent on what he said but when he looked at his lover he shut his mouth and looked at the floor.

"Look, I do not want to date a perverted nobody who is to shy to come up and say something to my face, even one with delicious abs like this. Plus we all know that it takes a lot more than just looks for me to like someone," explained Roxas as he held up the picture.

"Oh so you do think the dude has yummy abs. Ha," Axel laughed and ruffled the younger boys hair. Roxas looked up and once again stuck his tongue out. But before he could say more Vexen walked in and started class. After an hour of listening to him complain about his small budget and talk about the periodic table of elements everyone was completely bored. Axel was playing with his lighter, though no one knows why the school hadn't confiscated it yet. Roxas was drawing in his sketchbook hoping for the class to hurry up and finish. Riku and Sora were passing notes and by the blush on bothe of their faces it seemed like they weren't just discussing the class.

Once he was finally done Roxas headed over to English class with Professor Luxord. Professor Luxord was a drunk, gambling, British who constantly tried to win money from students by betting on test scores and who won what struggle game the night before. As he sat at his desk he looked up as a reflex to find the slate-haired boy staring at him once again. Zexion had been constantly staring at him for the past couple weeks. Actually it started a little while before the notes started.

_I wonder why he keeps staring at me…. Maybe he's my secret admirer. I mean, he's just Zexion but who knows maybe he's the one with the delicious body,_ thought Roxas. Zexion had been staring at him for the past couple of weeks. Not like a stalker but there was definitely something behind his gaze. Something Roxas couldn't place. Today was the last straw, Luxord still hadn't come into the room so Roxas got up and approached the emo. He leaned in close and looked Zexion in the eye, at least the one he could see, the other one was covered by his long bangs, and as Zexion looked up Roxas got even more into his face and started to accuse him, "Why do you keep on staring at me, Zexion? Do have some kind of problem with me or just a fetish with blondes?"

Zexion looked shocked for all of two seconds then looked extremely annoyed and he started chuckling darkly. In a gruff voice with sarcasm practically dripping he said, "Of course Roxy, I have an immense crush on you because I have an intense fetish for blondes." Then he rolled his eyes and stated in a less sarcastic tone, "You know, just because I am bi and do like SOME blondes don't mean I have a fetish for them or like you. And I don't have a problem either. You and your 'group' of friends interest me. The way you all act like you're higher than everyone else yet you still aren't the popular crowd. And how it seems that none of you could be friends but then you seem to fit perfectly. Maybe I like one of them. But it's not like I'm going to tell you. Now why don't you get out of my face?"

Roxas looked completely shocked to say the least. He had never heard Zexion speak so many words at once. And the sarcasm really annoys him. Plus, what's with the crypticness of what he said. He pondered it as he slowly backed away to his own desk. Zexion had gone back to reading. _What did he mean by he likes some blondes? Or how my friends interest this surly emo? Or even how he liked one of them… Who could it be? Axel? Kairi? Sora? Who knows, maybe one day I'll find out. This day is just getting freakier by the minute. At least now I know my admirer is not Zexion._ Professor Luxord walked in at the exact moment he sat down. From then on he was too busy with Romeo and Juliet to focus anymore on Zexion. Zexion walked straight out of class the second the bell rang but Roxas lingered for a little while.

_I wonder who he does like though… _Thankfully English was the last class of the day so Roxas got to go home and think. He walked back to his locker and once again saw this beautiful red tiger lily. The petals had begun to wilt a little. Roxas looked down at the lily with meaningful eyes when once again Axel, this freak force of nature who is his best friend, slams straight into the locker again. He looked up into the slime-green eyes of his best friend and laughed, "You know one of these days that locker is going to break and you will have nothing to slam into. It already has a big dent in it that's modeled to look exactly like your bony ass shoulder."

"Hahahahahahaha. You know I already owe the school quite a bit from my little 'mistake' in the biology lab. And the one in the cafeteria. I doubt the school will care if I bust up a locker or two, maybe four or five," the crazy pyromaniac responded.

"Look Ax, I doubt you want to pay any more money to the school district. Now I'm going to go home and do my math homework and think for a bit," Roxas claimed as he slammed his locker shut a bit too hard due to the fact he was still all pissed off by what Zexion had said.

Axel looked at the locker then back at Roxas, "Look, I know you are mad right now. I'm taking you home and you are going to tell me what happened. Got it memorized?" explained Axel with a slightly worried look on his face that passed almost immediately. He grabbed Roxas by the arm and proceeded to drag him to his motorcycle. "Now come on, get on Roxie. I don't have all day"

Roxas stared at the bike with horror. He had only been on it a few times and each time was more terrifying then the last. It so didn't help that Axel did not have a spare helmet so Roxas had motorcycle hair every time he went home. "Awh come on Ax, why can't I just ride my skateboard home and you follow?" pouted Roxas.

Axel grunted and just picked up Roxas and sat him on the bike. He gave him the helmet he usually used to Roxas and strapped it onto his head. "Listen, you take forever to ride and on my bike it will only take about seven minutes. Now don't pout anymore, your too adorable when you do." Axel took Roxas's chin in his hands and leaned down so that their noses were almost touching. Axel looked into the blonde's eyes meaningfully with adoration and want in his eyes.


	2. Rage and Ice Cream

**Hey everyone. For now one i will be trying to post a new chapter atleast once a week so if you're following and want me to hurry up all you have to do is wait seven short days. Thanks to all that already read, reviewed, favorited, and followed my story. i hope you guys like this new chapter. Mew Mew**

Roxas was completely oblivious to what his pyromaniac friend wanted to do. Then again he was always very oblivious. He just stared at Axel through half-lidded eyes. _What is this that I'm feeling? It's this warm fluffy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Is Axel making me feel this way? _Before Roxas could think anymore he spoke without thinking, "What are you doing Axel? I thought we were leaving." Axel let go of the shorter one's chin and quickly straightened himself. He felt hurt and it showed enough for Roxas to notice but not enough to make a difference or for Roxas to make a fuss.

"Of course we are going. I just thought I saw a misplaced eyelash. I'll get us to your house in no time." Axel swung his leg and sat atop the motorcycle. He kicked started it and told Roxas, "Hold on." The motorcycle lurched forward and Roxas was forced to throw his arms around Axel's waist lest he be thrown off. Thank god he was the one wearing the helmet this time. The motorcycle was going extremely fast and Roxas was scared even though he knew he shouldn't be.

"Axel can you please slow down a little," Roxas yelled over the roar of the motorcycle, "I do want to be alive to be able to graduate!" Axel gave a chuckle and slowed down by a hair. After another couple minutes they arrived at Roxas's house. Axel slowed the bike down and parked in the driveway. He swung his legs off of the bike and unbuckled his helmet then Roxas's. Roxas tried to get off the bike but he was too short to get down. Axel let out a chuckle and asked, "Roxie, do you need some help?" Roxas just scowled at Axel and lifted up his arms. Instead Axel picked up his Roxie by the hips and carried him into the house.

"Axel put me down!" whined Roxas. Axel once again chuckled and put Roxas down on the doorstep. Apparently they had beat Sora and Riku home, which was evident due to the fact there was no moaning upstairs. After Roxas looked around a bit and listened intently for his brother and boyfriend he let out a sigh, "Thank goodness they aren't here. Maybe for once they will go fool around at Riku's place. I'm getting tired of hearing them all day." _And now I can think more freely…._

Axel looked down at his friend who was currently sitting on the couch watching TV. he picked up the remote and shut the TV of and faced Roxas. "Okay kiddo, tell me what happened and what the hell is wrong with you."

"First off, don't call me kiddo. Second, there's nothing wrong I just had a small run in with this emo kid and he pissed me the fuck off."

"You mean Zexion?"

"Yeah, do you know him?"

"Yeah, he and I are friends. Well, kinda. We know each other from a while ago, more like acquaintances than anything. He and I both had classes together over the years."

"Well today he decided to be sarcastic to me and give me cryptic messages and it pissed me off. He is such a freak. I don't want to be a bully, but he's so weird! He even said he had a fetish for blondes."

Axel tried to look into the blondes eyes only to find them slightly wet. Roxas wasn't looking at the others eyes but at the teardrop like tattoos on his friends face. He couldn't bear to look into Axel's eyes and allow him to see the tears in his eyes. Roxas slowly reached up with a hesitant hand and brushed Axel's cheek. "You know," Roxas murmured, "I never understood why you got those tattoos."

Axel leaned in closer and started to close his eyes little by little. Roxas leaned in too. Their noses were almost touching with their fevered breaths mingling. They were about to touch their lips together neither thinking of what would happen next. As if they didn't want to know what the future would hold for them if they did kiss, when all the sudden Sora blew into the house taking Riku upstairs. Axel's and Roxas's eyes flew open and they stared at each other before Roxas gave a small yelp and flew backward into the couch. The couch toppled over and Roxas hit his head on the hardwood. He seemed to be varying on consciousness and passing out completely.

Axel looked over and gapped at the sight before him. Roxas had hit his head incredibly hard on the floor and there for his legs were all the way near his ears. _This is a very compromising position… I could do so much damage to him right here and now… No, self control. Must control my urges and not attack him…. _Axel thought to himself and bite his lip hard enough to draw a little blood. He was genuinely concerned about his best friend.

Roxas got up slowly clutching his head. "Owie…"whispered Roxas with tears in his eyes. He got off of the floor slowly and rubbed the back of his head. He looked up at the stairs with vengeful eyes as he blatantly heard Sora and Riku having "fun" up there. _I've had enough. This stops today. _He stormed over to the stairs with a hurt look in his eyes. He marched up taking two at a time and yanked Sora's door open so hard it almost flew off of its hinges. The door knob flew back and made a dent in the wall. He didn't care that he saw them half naked with Sora straddling Riku, he just started to yell and yell and yell, "THAT'S IT! FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME GO FUCK SOMEWHERE ELSE! GET THE HELL OUT OF THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW!"

Sora gasped and rolled off of Riku and onto the floor. Riku sat straight up and quickly grabbed a pillow to cover is bright sky blue boxers. Sora landed on his stomach and started groaning. "Damnit Roxas what the hell are you thinking?! We were kind of in the middle of something here. Sor, are you okay?" Riku yelled then bent down to retrieve his jeans and to help Sora up.

"Roxas, why are you so mad?" brunette inquired with tears streaming down his face. He had never seen his twin so angry. Sora and Roxas had had their fair share of fights like any set of siblings but no one had seen Roxas this angry in ages.

"Listen, I don't mean to yell but I am tired of you and Riku humping like fucking bunnies every damn day," explained Roxas in a harsh tone and an angry look in his eyes.

Sora stared up at his twin with wide teary eyes. His lip was quivering and he tried to say something but he was at a loss for words and all that came out was air. Sora just looked up at Riku hoping that his boyfriend would say something or try to calm down Roxas down. Riku just stared at Axel who was looking at his best friend with a shocked face that rivaled Sora and Riku.

Sora got up slowly and looked at Roxas straight in the eye. He had tears streaming down his face yet Sora still managed to speak, in a hushed tone he told his twin the truth. "You don't get to decide where Riku and I go after school. You know just as well as I do that we only come here because Riku's parents don't know that he's gay! Mom knows and she's ok with keeping it a secret but what the hell do you think would happen if his stepdad or mom walked in on us?! They would yell and bitch and never let me see Riku ever again! So I don't a fuck what you want. Riku can stay if he wants to." Sora finished his rant by crossing his rams and turning away from his brother.

Roxas was shocked to say the least by Sora's sudden outburst. It seemed that after so long of bottling anger in Sora just finally exploded. Instead of retaliating he turned away and murmured to Axel, "Let's go." He took Axel's hand and walked swiftly out of the room. Axel automatically knew where going because they always went to the same place whenever Roxas and Sora got into a fight or Roxas was just in a bad mood. They walked side-by-side until they reached the local ice cream parlor. Axel decided to try to make his Roxie smile even if just a little. As they stopped in front of 'Delightful Scoops' he grinned and said, "Let's get some Sea Salt ice cream at 'Dip-n-Lick'." Delightful SCoops

Roxas looked at the red-head with a smirk and protested, "It's not 'Dip-n-Lick' it's 'Delightful Scoops'. You and I both know this very well." _At least I made him smile. Even if it was only a little_ thought Axel as he went inside and got two popsicles. He gave one to Roxas as they began to go to the clock tower. They had been going there since they were little kids after finding the hidden door while exploring one day. They came here especially whenever the twins got into a fight. They sat down side-by-side just munching away on their Sea Salt ice cream while the watched the sunset.


	3. Lollipops and Skinny Jeans

**Hey everyone sorry that I didn't post last Sunday. I have been extremely busy with school and family stuff. Plus my wifi has been down (THE HORROR) so I know this is less rhan usual but I promise the story will get better. ANd it id my first chapter so fingers crossed. And for some reason the site keeps on messing with my writing so I hope it works. Sorry if it doesn't. Mew Mew**

THE NEXT DAY

Today Roxas decided not to ride with Axel to school choosing instead to ride his skateboard. He was thinking about if there was going to be a new note in his locker and who it would be. Thank goodness he had guitar club after school today. That way if the day went horrible he had his club to look forward to. He arrived at KH High School a little earlier than usual. When he was turning the corner to his locker he saw a hooded figure opening his locker. The figure seemed to know his combination and had no trouble opening his locker.

_It must be my secret admirer… _Roxas stayed behind the corner as he watched the figure put a note and a flower into his locker. Roxas eyed the figure with extreme curiosity. He was a lot taller than Roxas, like 6 inches taller. He was lean but the way he carried himself said strong. Roxas noticed something very distinct about the guy though. He was dressed in all black which is quite normal considering half the population of the school dressed that way, but he had a silver chain dangling from his pocket. At the end of the chain looked like a bunch of silver circles connected with red and black accents. He still could not see the culprit no matter how hard he strained his eyes. _Funny how I can see that so perfectly but I can't see his face. Well at least now I have something to go by. Those keychains can't be very common. I should now I had to have my keyblade one specially ordered._

Roxas turned around to see if anyone was watching him and when he looked back the person was gone. He waited a few more seconds before walking to his locker. He opened it and sure enough there was a new note, a flower, and a picture. The flower was a zinnia, and just like all the other flowers it was red. _This guy must have a thing for red considering every flower is red and all the notes have more red letters than any others. _The picture was of the sun setting over the beach. He was about to read the note when Demyx, the happy-go-lucky friend of Axel's who was also in the guitar club.

"Heyyyyyyyyyy Roxas!" yelled the hyperactive blonde. "Whatcha got?" He took the note out of Roxas's hands and was able to open it without tearing it. Demyx looked over it and started laughing till he fell to the floor. He practically had tears streaming down his face.

Roxas picked up the note and read it aloud, " aS I sEe YoU wALkinG DowN tHe hALL iN tHosE aMAziNg bLAck sKInny jeAnS TheY MuSt bE sPAce pANTs 'cUz YouR aSS Is OuT oF tHis world. LoVe yOur SecREt AdMireR." Roxas just stared at the note with a completely shocked face. This note was just like all the others perverted yet hilarious the same.

Demyx got up from the floor and clapped Roxas on the shoulder trying to say while laughing, "God, now I know-hahaha-what Axel has been talking about for so long. Hahaha. I'll see you in-hahaha-guitar club. Later dude. Hahaha" Roxas was still shocked when he saw the letter that he barely even noticed when Zexion came walking by and flicked him in the forehead. Roxas did absolutely nothing but continue to stare off into space just contemplating the newest note.

"Hey Roxie you must be out of it to not start screaming at me. Oh well see you in English." Zexion walked away while sucking on a blue lollipop. _Hmmm I wonder what my favorite blondie is wearing today, Well I guess I'll just have to spy on him at guitar club after school today, _thought Zexion.

Roxas started to slowly wake up as Axel walked up and waved his hand in front of Axel's face. Roxas came out of his daze long enough to stop Axel's hand.

"What are you doing Axel?" growled Roxas with irritation and humor laced in with the sarcasm.

"I saw you staring off into space and I was trying to 'wake' you up. What's wrong?" Axel inquired.

Roxas glared at Axel then silently handed him the note. Axel took it and read it twice before bursting out laughing. He handed the note back to Roxas and made a point, "Roxie you do realize that you are wearing you're black skinny jeans today, right?" Roxas looked down in horror and realized that his friend was right. He was wearing the same jeans mentioned in the note. He got embarrassed and started to blush a vivid red before turning around and slamming his locker. _Why today_ he thought while silently stalking down the hallway looking around briefly to make sure that no one was staring at his ass.

"Well Roxie, you lover boy does have one thing right."

Roxas swiftly turned around and looked at the redhead with annoyance, "ANd just what that be Ax?"

Axel gave him one of the smirks and stated, "Your ass does look good in those jeans."

Roxas stared and his best friend as Axel winked and walked away chuckling to himself. Roxas let out a huff of annoyance before proceeding to his next class. Thankfully his Chem class switched with his Horticulture class **(AN/ for those who don't know this a Horticulture class is like a gardening class) **and he could finally get some peace and quiet.

He walked swiftly into Horticulture and was greeted with a mass of swirling pink. It could be none other than Proffesor Marluxia the rosy, gay, pink wonder. Yes he was gay and EVERYONE knew it. Not just because of the way he acted, but apparently a year ago he was caught makingout with, his now boyfriend, Proffesor Vexen in the Chem lab and a newspaper guy decided to take a picture and post it not only on the school's website, but their blog, facebook, twitter, mass email to the entire student population including every teacher, AND he put it on the school's newspaper. Everyone thought it was hilarious but now it was just old news.

"Ok class," exclaimed Proffessor Marluxia in a voice way to deep to fit his personality,"This month we will be studying a rather 'unusual' subject. We are actually going to study plants by their colors. And of course we will begin with red flowers today, such as snap dragons, poppies, roses, and coral bells. Now i know this may seem like an odd topic to study but i firgured it could also be quite fun. Oh and by the way if any of you are the one's who have been stealing my red flower's I will find out." Marluxia smiled in a sickly sweet way before beging his lecture.

_Wait, someones been stealing his red flowers. Maybe that's who my secret admirer is. So if Proffessor Marluxia catches the culprit then I will finally know who it is. _thought Roxas as he took notes on cherry blossoms. _Maybe my friends in guitar club can help me out too. _Thankfully the period ended without to much a fuss, but then Roxas had to go to English class. He now had to face Zexion and all of his emo-ness. He walked straight into class with his head held high and did not look at Zexion as if his life depended on it.


	4. Important AN

**I am sorry everyone that has favorited, followed, and read my story but until further notice my story is on hiatus. I am having immense writers block and I don't want to write pure crap so until i get over my block wich should only take a few weeks maybe longer this story is disbanded. I am 100% sorry and if you have any complanets or ideas to help me please PM me asap. I am sorry. Mew Mew**


End file.
